More adequate illumination is often desirable during various activities including reading in an upright seating position, working in a cramped space, and while exercising outdoors. Conventional lighting devices such as flashlights, lanterns, and similar devices must be held during use and prevent the user from freely utilizing his or her hands. In addition, such devices are impractical during certain activities such as reading or exercising outdoors. In these types of situations, hands-free illumination is most practical as the user is then free to use his or her hands as needed.
The present invention is a hands-free wearable lighting device that provides illumination to the user's ambient surroundings. In its preferred embodiment, the present invention is worn around the user's neck and provides illumination in front of the user. The positioning and orientation of the present invention is adjustable in order to direct the provided illumination in the desired manner by the user. The present invention may additionally be utilized as a handheld lighting device as needed.